


see you under the mistletoe

by punkrockbadger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Pre-Relationship, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockbadger/pseuds/punkrockbadger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's favorite assholes are really bad at flirting. Well, just one of them is bad at flirting. We're not quite sure which one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	see you under the mistletoe

"So, Potter, what’re your plans?" Lily asks, amicably nudging her fellow Head Student’s side with her elbow. James is currently half-asleep, unruly hair even more mussed up than usual and glasses resting crookedly on his nose as he tries to get comfortable enough to fully slip into slumber. "Potter?"

"Stayin’ here." James mumbles, swatting her hand away as he takes his glasses off, shoving them in his pocket before resting his head on the armrest. 

"Why are you—" She is about to press further before she remembers that James, unlike her, has nothing to go home to this year. His parents have both been gone since summer, passed away of some illness that would not have affected them, had they been younger, and Sirius is in a flat on his own now. And, besides, Sirius is staying back as well. Weirdly enough, all the boys are. It does make some kind of sense, if she thinks about it, because they’ve always preferred sticking together, whenever possible. "You know, you could… come to mine. For the day. If you need somewhere to be."

"This is the weirdest dream ever." He groans, stretching, before shifting slightly to lay his legs over her lap. She sighs, discarding the book she was trying to read before this to dig her elbow into his knee until he sighed and swung his legs back onto the floor, sitting up groggily afterward. "Did you, Lily Evans, just invite me, James Potter, constant bane of your existence and general asswipe, over for Christmas dinner? Actually, truthfully, not lying-ly so?"

"Maybe." Lily frowns, trying to fight the blush rising in her cheeks. "And what if I was lying?"

"I’d decline either way, since I’m apparently being carted over to Frank’s for the day of, but I’d say it was a nice thought." He grins, and there’s an innocence to it that Lily doesn’t expect. It’s a matter of dropping shields when tired, she reasons, and he has more than enough reasons to be tired. They all do, what with graduation in less than a term and a war to be fought once their diplomas are all packed away. "And I’d be glad that you thought enough of me to bring me to meet the parents already."

"I’m sure you’d make a  _splendid_ boyfriend, Potter.” She ruffles his hair before standing up, tucking her book under her arm. “To a rock, maybe.”

"You wound me, Evans. My heart aches." He calls from the couch, arms outstretched toward her, and she hears a buzzing sound in the doorway before looking over to see mistletoe hung from the arch. She sighs, shaking her head, and stalls for a second as she passes under it.

"Hey, Potter?" He groans again, apparently having settled back into sleep in the half-second she hadn’t spoken to him. "I seem to have found some mistletoe."

"Pity you won’t have a use for it, Evans." He drawls, languidly rolling off the couch before standing up, brushing imaginary dust off his pants. "Of course, I could help."

"I’m sure you’re an excellent kisser, Potter, but all things can get better with practice. And, of course, a good teacher." She says with a wink, and is halfway up the stairs to the girl’s dormitory before he realizes what she meant.


End file.
